


Reckless

by shutupheather



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, Fire, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Evan "Buck" Buckley, Worried Eddie Diaz, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupheather/pseuds/shutupheather
Summary: He could have died.Oh.It was in that moment, Buck finally understood.ORBuck never understood when Eddie got mad when he did something dangerous... he does now.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 253





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thanks for reading :) Idk how I feel about this one, so let me know your thoughts! 
> 
> Kudos/Comments are always appreciated ❤️❤️
> 
> Based on the prompt sent to me by @221bsunsettowers on tumblr! Thanks love!!
> 
> "how about Buddie, with Eddie being the super reckless one at a fire, and Buck freaking out, and once they are both safe and sound Buck having an aha moment that that must be how Eddie feels when Buck is reckless."

~Buck POV~

“Hope you like the couch, Buckaroo,” Chim teased.

Hen snorted at that, “Yeah, you’re in the dog house, for sure.”

Buck just stared at them with a puzzled look. How could he be in trouble for just pulling off one of the most amazing saves of his career. 

The call was for a parachuter who had gotten stuck, in a tree in someone’s yard. The tree itself wasn’t sturdy enough to climb and the victim was too high up to reach. To get to the person, they would have to see if a ladder truck was available for use. Unfortunately, there was major fire utilizing all nearby trucks, so they would have to wait. That’s when Buck had an idea. It was risky, but he was determined to pull it off. 

The plan was to go into the house, and jump out the window next to the tree. If he could gain enough momentum, Buck could leap, grab the victim, and cut them free from the parachute. The main problem here was that afterwards they would have to free fall about 14 feet.  _ But _ if the team laid out some cushioning- or in reality a haphazard pile of cardboard and turnout jackets- it should soften the blow. 

Everything went off without a hitch. Buck rescued the victim and they made it safely to the ground. He may have to nurse a few bruises here and there, but no extensive damage had been done. So then why were Hen and Chim insinuating he was in trouble?

He then turned towards the engine and was greeted by his boyfriend. Except he didn’t look like he was about to high-five Buck for a job well-done. His lips were pursed, which was Eddie’s instant tell for when he was upset. Not to mention his dropped brow and tightly crossed arms. 

So Buck  _ was _ in trouble.  _ Shit _ , he thought. 

“Eddie, I-”

“Save it,” Eddie mumbled. He was about to walk away, but turned back at the last minute, his finger raised. Buck braced himself for the tongue lashing he was about to receive. 

“We could have waited for the ladder truck…” Eddie’s voice came out quieter than he anticipated. He took a breath before continuing, “The victim was in  _ no _ immediate danger. There was  _ no reason _ for me to have to watch my soulmate recklessly risk his life… Okay? If you had landed-” He choked on his emotion briefly, “If you had landed any differently, this could have been a  _ very _ different day.”

Eddie was almost shaking with anger at this point, but Buck knew better than to touch him right now. What he needed was space. 

“You should ride back with Chim in the ambulance,” Eddie finished, not making eye contact, before turning and climbing into the awaiting rig. 

Hen was right, Buck was in the dog house,  _ for sure _ .

-

Everytime Buck pulls a risky stunt, he notices a pattern. 

He always manages to save, not only himself, but the person at risk. First, he feels proud of himself for pulling off something so wild. Then, Eddie stares at him with those damn pursed lips. And suddenly, his boyfriend gives him a weird form of the silent treatment for the next few days. 

Why is this silent treatment weird? Well, he only actually talks to Buck when it’s absolutely necessary, i.e. on call or in front of Christopher. But the weird part is that he becomes oddly… tactile. Buck doesn’t really understand it. 

Like, right now, for instance. They just got back from another call with Buck doing something that  _ could have _ resulted in an injury. After showering and cleaning up, Eddie resumes the cold shoulder act. He hasn’t spoken a word to him since they left the call, however here he is, sitting awfully close to Buck on the upstairs couch. He won’t hold a conversation with him, but every now and then he’ll extend a hand to squeeze Buck’s leg. Or sometimes he brushes his shoulder. Or a light touch of his back. 

It’s almost like he’s trying to remind himself that Buck is still right next to him or something. Why he doesn’t just talk to him, Buck doesn’t know. Buck doesn’t know a lot about what Eddie’s feeling in these moments.

Why does it matter so much to him about what  _ might have _ happened? Nothing went wrong. Buck is still kicking it here on Earth. He saves the victim and looks pretty badass doing it. He genuinely doesn’t understand the issue here.

-

_Eddie Diaz is in the dog house_ _this time._

They had been called to a house fire a while ago, and when they arrived, the place was already in bad shape. 

It was a two-story, family home. The mother had managed to save herself, yet was in no condition to find and drag out her young son and daughter. Children tended to run and hide when something scary, like a fire, occurred. That’s where Buck and Eddie came in. 

Bobby delegated Hen and Chim to assess the injuries of the mother and prepare for when the kids got out. It was Buck and Eddie’s job to venture into the home and conduct a sweep for the missing children. 

The smoke clouded the home, but Buck could still see the fire eating away at the walls surrounding him. The hardwood floors groaned with every step. He agreed to look downstairs, while Eddie took the second story. The amount of time this place would remain standing was ticking away quickly. They gave each other a quick nod of reassurance as they split up, which in retrospect, is not always the best option. They were a team for a reason. 

After a few minutes of searching, Buck spotted a small girl cowering underneath the kitchen table. The flames were licking at the back legs, so they needed to move fast. He managed to coerce her out of hiding, and swiftly picked her up. 

“This is Buckley. Found the daughter. Coming out now, Cap,” Buck relayed into his radio. 

“Roger that. Diaz, come in,” Bobby crackled in reply.

“This is Diaz. Eyes on the son now, Cap. Should be out soon,” Eddie muttered on his end.

And with that, Buck exited the house. Hearing the relief in the mother’s voice at the mere sight of her daughter, was reward enough for a job well done. He was just about to sit down and take a breather when he noticed something was missing. Or, in this case,  _ someone _ .

He made his way over to Bobby, “Cap, where’s Eddie? Has he come out yet?”

“Not yet, but I’m sure he’s on his way,” Bobby replied, with a look that read  _ don’t freak out _ . With that, he turned into his radio, “Diaz, check in.”

Silence. Silence that will haunt Buck’s memory for days to come. 

“ _ Diaz, _ ” another breath. “ _ Eddie Diaz _ , check in.”

“Bobby, you gotta let me back in there,” Buck started, fear creeping into his words and mind. “I need to go- I could-”

“ _ No. _ The structure is far too unstable. That second story could collapse any second now,” Bobby said sternly.

Buck himself nearly collapsed at the possibility of Eddie being trapped in the teetering house. He would never forgive himself if he lost the love of his life while on the job. The same job that they promised to have each others’ backs for every  _ single _ day.

Just as the house heaved it’s final puff of life before ultimately caving in on itself, there was a rumble near the door. The team and everyone near the scene stood with bated breath. When a shadow emerged from the entryway, cradling another small child in its arms, a collective sigh of relief escaped the crowd. Buck felt himself vibrate with emotion. Tears gathered in his eyes as he watched Eddie peel back his mask.  _ Was he okay? _

He was a second away from tackling his boyfriend when he saw it. Eddie was ushered by Chim to sit down, to be checked over for injuries. He just sat there, making small talk. He wasn’t frantic. He wasn’t worried. He didn’t even look bothered. 

Buck’s head was swimming with thoughts. Why didn’t he radio in? Why did he look so damn pleased with himself? Why was he acting like this wasn’t a big deal? He could have been seriously injured. He could have  _ died _ .

_ Oh _ .

It was in that moment, Buck  _ finally _ understood. He understood every time Eddie was angry at him after a call. He understood the fear that filled his eyes whenever Buck did something dangerous. He understood the need to constantly confirm that Buck was, in fact, still alive. It was a  _ horrible _ feeling that he understood.

He made his way over to where Eddie was seated on the lip of the ambulance, Chim having already left the area. Eddie started to take the oxygen mask off his face, but Buck placed a hand over his, stopping him in his tracks. 

“Keep it on, lord knows you need it after what you just did,” Buck said.

Eddie nodded, his eyes looking guilty. 

“I’m sorry,” Buck said softly, not really knowing where this was coming from.

Eddie’s eyebrows knitted in confusion. He slightly pulled his mask back, “Shouldn’t I be saying that? I mean I probably gave you a heart attack while I was in there.”

“Don’t get me wrong, you totally did,  _ but _ ,” he started. “If you feel even a quarter of what I just did  _ every _ time I do something reckless…” Buck wasn’t sure how to end that thought so, he settled with another, “I’m sorry.”

Eddie just looked up at him with misty eyes. Buck saw this as an opportunity to wrap an arm around the man and sit next to him, sharing their space. Just feeling the warm skin of his love under his fingertips made his heartbeat ease up a bit. 

“To be fair, I was saving a young boy’s life… not like I was jumping out a window, or scaling the side of a train or-”

“Okay, I get it,” Buck interrupted. “Let’s just… agree to be  _ more _ careful.”

“I’m holding you to that Buckley,” Eddie teased. “But seriously, I’m sorry I scared you today.”

Buck intertwined their hands, “You were doing your job.”

Eddie cast him one of his smiles he reserves for only him and Christopher. It was soft around the edges, and even created a few crinkles around his eyes. “I love you, you know that right?”

Buck sighed, gazing at the man next to him, “I love you too… and I’m glad you’re safe.”

They sat in that position for a few more moments. When together, it felt like they were cocooned in their own bubble of safety. Almost like their words of affirmation materialized and could be used as bubble wrap to smother each other in. 

What they had was special. And Buck would be damned if something happened to where he couldn’t grow old with the man he cared about most.

**Author's Note:**

> So excited that 9-1-1 is back for s4!!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr!
> 
> @118hasmyback


End file.
